The Forgotten Ones
by Aenea
Summary: Ravenclaw students really seem like the Forgotten Ones. This is their story- Philosopher's (Sorceror's) Stone, from the POV of Padma Patil, as told to her enchanted diary.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I decided to write this story because, while there are many Slytherin and Gryffindor fics, there's hardly anything about the RAVENCLAWS.Which was rather disappointing, considering every sorting quiz has put me in Ravenclaw.So I decided to write their story.

The format for this story (the enchanted diary) is based on Arabella's "Hermione, Queen of Witches" stories- read them, they're EXCELLENT.Also based on Jedi Boadicea's "Blood and Ink" story.I know it's probably been done before, but I figured I'd give it a go anyway.Please review!

Oh, and this is for my sister.

*

July 17th

**Hello.**

_Hello.And who might you be?_

**_ _**

**Oh, I'm sorry!My name's Padma Patil.**

_Delighted to meet you Padma._

_ _

**Thank you!Mother gave my twin sister Parvati and I these enchanted diaries for our birthday, but I didn't know if you would write back to me or not.What do I call you?**

_Whatever you like._

_ _

**Um…I'll think of something later.**

_As you wish.Tell me about yourself, Padma._

_ _

**Okay, as you know I have a twin sister Parvati- we're identical.I'm eleven years old, so I'm old enough to go to a wizarding school now!**

_I take you're excited about this._

_ _

**Definitely!Mother and Father put me and my sister's names down at Hogwarts.**

_Ah, Hogwarts.I went there, you know._

_ _

**You did?!What's it like?**

_It's wonderful- I was in Ravenclaw._

_ _

**I don't know what house I'm in yet.I don't even know if I've been accepted yet, the letters don't arrive until next week.Draco Malfoy reckons he'll be in** **Slytherin.**

_Draco Malfoy?_

_ _

**He's another boy my age.We go to dinner parties at his house sometimes, along with the Parkinson's and the Zabini's.I don't mind Blaise Zabini, but I can't stand Pansy Parkinson.**

_I have no idea who you're talking about…_

**Oh, I'm sorry!I'm not explaining myself very well, am I?**

_Not really, no._

_ _

**Okay, I'll start at the start.The Malfoy's have a son called Draco, who's my age.He's really arrogant, but not that bad once you get to know him.Parvati hates him though, I don't know why.Then there's the Parkinson's- they have a daughter called Pansy, who's also my age.She's horrible, really stuck up.I cant stand her, and neither can Parvati.I think Draco only puts up with her because his mother makes him.And then there's the Zabini's- they have a son called Blaise.**

_Let me guess, also your age?_

_ _

**Yep!He's okay, I don't mind him.We had dinner with them all last night, and we were talking about school.Draco's certain that he'll get in, and he really wants to be in Slytherin.Pansy doesn't know what house she'd like to be in, but I think she'll try and get into the same house as Draco.**

_Why's that?_

_ _

**Because she likes him, it's really obvious.**

_Ah._

_ _

**Blaise doesn't know what house he wants to be in either.Neither do I, I just hope that Parvati and I don't get separated.That'd be dreadful.Oh, mother's calling for me and Parvati to come down.I better go.Bye!**

_ _

July 22nd

**Hello again!**

** **

_Hello.Have you thought of a name for me yet?_

_ _

**No, I couldn't think of anything that suited you.What was your name when you were alive?**

** **

_Alexandra._

_ _

**Can I call you Alexandra then?**

** **

_If you like._

_ _

**You're very submissive…why is that?**

** **

_Hmm…_

_ _

**You don't have to answer that if you don't want to.**

** **

_No, it's alright.I don't rightly know._

_ _

**Were you always like this?**

** **

_No, only recently.My previous owner didn't like me disagreeing with them._

_ _

**Oh…that's not very nice.I don't mind if you disagree with me.I want you to be yourself.**

** **

_I'll think about it.Now, tell me about your day- you seem very excited._

_ _

**Oh, I am!Our letters from Hogwarts arrived today- we got in!!**

** **

_Congratulations!_

_ _

**Thank you!Mother was so pleased, she's taking us down to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our things.We need so much stuff, I had no idea.Especially books, I didn't know we'd need so many.**

** **

_A lot of them you can use for several years._

_ _

**Oh, that's a relief.I was worried about that.**

** **

_You seem like a very bright girl._

_ _

**Really?I think I've decided what house I want to be in.**

** **

_And which one have you chosen?_

_ _

**Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.I don't care what Draco says, Slytherin doesn't sound very pleasant.**

** **

_Well, I hope you get into Ravenclaw, that was my house you know._

_ _

**Yes, you said so last time.That's one of the reasons why I like it.**

** **

_I don't know what to say._

_ _

**Say you're happy.**

** **

_I'm happy._

_ _

**Did you only say that because I told you to?**

** **

_No._

_ _

**Good.I'm going to go to bed now, I have to get up early tomorrow.**

** **

_Goodnight Padma._

_ _

**Goodnight Alexandra.**

** **

July 23rd

**Alexandra?Are you there?**

** **

_Yes._

_ _

**I'm writing on the train to King's Cross, so I cant talk long.I just wanted to know if it was alright if I called you Alex.**

** **

_Yes, it's fine._

_ _

**Okay.Bye Alex!**

** **

********************************

** **

**I'm back again.**

** **

_Hello.I take it you've finished your shopping?_

_ _

**Yep!Do you want to hear about it?**

** **

_Sure, I'd love to._

_ _

**Alright.First we went to Gringotts, and Mother set up a bank vault each for Parvati and I, so that if we wanted to buy things while we were at school we could use our own money.My vault number is 879.**

** **

_That was thoughtful of your mother._

_ _

**Wasn't it? She's been really nice lately, but I think she's sad that we have to go.Once we've left there wont be anyone in the house anymore, it could get quite lonely.**

** **

_I imagine it would._

_ _

**I'll just write to her a lot.Anyway, after Gringotts we went to buy our school robes.Mother left Parvati and I alone for fittings so she could have a look at wands, and there were a few other people in the shop.I talked to a few other students there, most of them were just starting as well.So, after our fittings came the wands.It was so exciting!**

** **

_What happened?_

_ _

**Well, we went into this dusty old shop-**

** **

_Ollivanders?_

_ _

**Yes, how'd you know?**

** **

_That shop has been around for a long time…I bought my wand there as well._

_ _

**Wow.So, we went inside and Mr. Ollivander was there. He was just finishing with a girl with bushy hair, then he came over to us.Parvati went first, her wand is 7 inches long with a unicorn hair inside, made off willow.It's really swishy, good for charms.I thought we'd have the same wand, seeing as we're identical, but mine's completely different.It's 9 inches long, made of ash but you'll never guess what's inside!**

** **

_What?_

_ _

**A phoenix feather!Mr. Ollivander said that's really rare, and phoenix feathers are really powerful.He said that he could expect to her great things about me.That made me feel a bit embarrassed, and I think Parvati was a little jealous, she was really quiet when we went into Flourish and Blotts.**

** **

_The bookstore?_

_ _

**Yes- did you used to go there as well?**

** **

_No, it was being built after I graduated._

_ _

**Oh.It's finished now.There were all sorts of books inside, even more than the library back home.Mother bought our books for us so Parvati and I could look around.She said we could get one thing extra, and it was really hard to choose.Eventually I bought a luxury eagle feather quill, and Parvati bought a bottle of ink that changes colours as you write.We are going to let each other borrow them when we're at school.**

** **

_That's very practical._

_ _

**Well, we both wanted the luxury quill _and_ the ink, so this way works out the best.**

** **

_Whose idea was that?_

_ _

**Mine.**

** **

_Ah._

_ _

**Why?**

** **

_Never mind._

_ _

**…all right.We went to the Apothecary after that, but I couldn't stand the smell in there, so I waited outside.Parvati didn't like the smell either, but she went in anyway- she's much better at coping with things like that.Oh, I'm yawning…**

** **

_Are you tired?_

_ _

**Very.It's past midnight.**

** **

_Then go to bed!I don't want you forcing yourself to stay awake just to talk to me!_

_ _

**Oh…all right then.Goodnight Alex.**

** **

_Goodnight Padma._

_ _

** **

August 18th

**I just realised that I haven't written to you in ages!I'm so sorry!**

** **

_It's all right, Padma, hardly anyone writes in a diary every day._

_ _

**I know but…who else can you talk to?**

** **

_The other people who wrote to me, of course!_

_ _

**…what?**

** **

_Oh, I should explain.This diary will never run out of pages, you know that?_

_ _

**Yes…**

** **

_Well, before you can chose to add your personality to the diary as well._

**What, you mean…lose my personality?How horrid!**

** **

_No, no, no!Nothing like that!You simply…I don't know how to put this…make a copy of your personality?Does that make sense?_

_ _

**Sort of…so there are other people in there as well?**

** **

_Yes._

_ _

**Can I talk to them as well?**

** **

_…well, of course you can…_

_ _

**Oh, I don't mean it like that, I _love _talking to you!I'm just curious.**

** **

_Oh, okay._

_ _

**But not right now, I want to tell you about my school books.**

** **

_Okay, spill._

_ _

**Mother suggested that we read through our books before we go back, and I thought that made sense _despite_ what Parvati says…anyway, I was reading through them when I realised something.Do you know about You-Know-Who?**

** **

_Voldemort?_

_ _

**Don't say his name!!!**

** **

_Sorry._

_ _

**But I see you do.Do you know about Harry Potter?**

** **

_Not very much- he defeated Volde- sorry, You-Know-Who when he was a baby, right?_

_ _

**Yes, exactly.Well, he'd be the same age as Parvati and I- his birthday is a few weeks after mine!So that would mean that he'd be in the same year at Hogwarts as I am.**

** **

_If he was accepted you mean._

_ _

**Of course he'd be accepted, he's _Harry Potter_.I hope I get to see him, no one's seen him since he was a baby.**

** **

_I hope you wont gawp at him or anything._

_ _

**No, I wouldn't do _that_!How frightfully rude!Oh, I just remembered something!You know how I told you Parvati got a diary as well?**

** **

_Yes._

_ _

**Hers wont talk to her!She doesn't know why.**

** **

_Did she insult it?_

_ _

**NO!Parvati wouldn't do that!**

** **

_Sorry.Perhaps her diary hasn't been used in a long time.Sometimes, if no one writes in an enchanted diary for many years the personality becomes weak.Tell her to keep writing in it, eventually it'll write back._

_ _

**Okay, I'll go do that now.See you!**

** **

** **

August 31st

**Hogwarts tomorrow!I'm so excited!Mother and Father seem kind of sad though…**

** **

_I take it you and Parvati are the only children._

_ _

**Yes.I feel kind of sad as well, leaving home for so long.It'll be _months_ before we can come home for Christmas.**

** **

_You can always send letters._

_ _

**That's what I said to Mother.I think it cheered her up a bit.We had a special dinner together, Mother had the house elves cook Parvati and my favourite foods.**

** **

_House elves?I take it your family is well off?_

_ _

**Umm…I never really thought about it.We don't have as much money as the Malfoy's (but then again who does?) but we're not poor or anything.It's strange, I never really noticed before, I thought everyone had house elves.**

** **

_Don't worry about it.Isn't it getting late?_

_ _

**Wait a minute…it's nearly midnight!Do you mind if I go to bed?**

** **

_I was about to suggest it actually.You don't want to be late tomorrow._

_ _

**Okay.Goodnight Alex.**

** **

_Goodnight Padma._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Author's Note:___Should I continue?This is me asking for reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow, I'm so glad people like this!  I got _reviews_!!!!  *huge grin*

This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed me (you know who you are).  

Oh, and just so you know: if you recognise the character it belongs to JK.  Characters like Alex, Katerina and some of the Quidditch players are all mine.  Hah!  I own something- so very proud…  Anyway, here's a nice, long chapter for you.

September 1st

**Hello Alex!**

_Hello Padma…where are you?  You're writing looks different._

**I'm trying to write on the train.  **

_Train?_

**The Hogwart's Express.  Don't you remember it?**

_We didn't go to Hogwarts by train, we went by carriage._

**Oh.  That's strange.  When did you go to Hogwarts?**

_In the 1800's.  Hogwarts is a very old school, you know._

**I knew that it was old, but…I don't know, it just didn't seem real.  So you went to school in the 1800's!  Wow!  What was that like?**

_Why don't you tell me about school now instead?  I'm sure it's much more interesting._

**Well…okay, but you can tell me about it later.  As I said, I'm on the Hogwarts Express.  It's a private train, it only goes to Hogwarts and King's Cross Station.  We had to get onto this special platform- platform Nine and Three Quarters.  It was really fun getting onto the platform; you have to run at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  Anyway, Parvati and I were standing on the Platform after we said goodbye to our parents, but we couldn't lift our trunks, let alone get it onto the train!**

_So what did you do?_

**These two boys came and helped us.  You wont believe it- they're identical twins too!  Their names are Fred and George Weasley, and they're in Gryffindor.  I know how annoying it is when people get identical twins mixed up, but these two were identical down to the last freckle and I felt really embarrassed when I mixed their names up when I said thanks.  But it's all right, they got Parvati and I mixed up as well.**

_What happened after that?_

**Oh, well they went to help this boy with messy black hair get his stuff onto the train, so Parvati and I tried to find an empty compartment.   There was a compartment with this one girl sitting in it all by herself, so we asked if we could sit with her.  Her name's Lavender Brown, and she's really nice.  So, the train left (Parvati and I hung out the window and waved goodbye even though our parents weren't even there), then we talked for a while.  Lavender comes from a wizarding family too, which was a relief because I'm not sure I'd know what to say to a muggle-born.  I wouldn't want to insult them by accident or something.**

_I'm sure you wouldn't._

**Yes, well, it can't hurt to be sure.  The train trip is really long, we've been riding it for a few hours already and…oh, wait a second, someone's coming in…**

_Okay…_

**It's all right, they're gone now.  It was a boy named Neville; he was looking for his toad.  I felt sorry for him, even though I hate toads.  He seemed really upset that it was gone.  Oh, wait a minute, someone else is coming in…**

_All right…_

_Are they gone?_

**Yes, thank God.  It was Draco Malfoy.  I think I told you about him before.**

_I didn't think you hated him._

**Oh, I don't.  It's just…Vincent and Gregory.**

_I'm sorry, who?_

**They're these two boys who always hang around with Draco.  Just like their fathers with Draco's father.  Everyone calls them Crabbe and Goyle, but Mother said that it was bad manners to call people by their last names, so I call them Vincent and Gregory.  Oh, but you wont believe what Draco was saying!**

_What?_

**That Harry Potter is on the train!  I wonder who he is…**

_Promise me you wont go looking for him.  I'm sure the last thing the boy needs is people gawping at him on his first day of school._

**Oh, no, I would never _dream_ of doing that!  How inconsiderate would you have to be!  Wait a minute…I wonder where Draco's going…**

_You don't think…_

**I wouldn't put it past him.  Someone should go stop him…**

_Why don't you?_

**You know, I think I might.  Oh, wait, someone _else_ is coming in…**

_Perhaps you should install a revolving door?_

**Very funny.  **

_I thought so.  Shall I wait here?_

**Yes please.**

**Okay, she's gone.**

_She?_

**The girl from Ollivander's- her name's Hermione Granger.  She was asking about Neville's toad again, so we told her that we'd already spoken to Neville.  I hope she didn't think we were rude, she looked a little huffy when she left.  That's the _last _thing I want to do, make enemies before we even get there.  I'm going after Draco now.  **

_All right._

**You wont _believe_ what Draco did!**

_What, back so soon?_

**Yes, I was too late.  It wasn't hard to find Draco, there was an uproar in a compartment and I figured it _had _to be Draco.  He went after Harry Potter, just like I thought he would.**

_What did he do?_

**I'm not sure, I only heard Draco's side of the story.  Apparently he went to speak to Harry, and he was very rude about it.  It turns out the black haired boy that Fred and George were helping was Harry.  Somehow I doubt that Draco's telling the whole truth, but I'm not going to ask Harry about it.  I'm sure that would just make his day, people constantly pestering him.  Lavender just asked me what I was doing.  She looked a little jealous when she found out about Parvati and I having enchanted diaries.**

_We're very special, you know._

**I knew you'd say that.**

_Am I that predictable?_

**Unfortunately yes.**

_Sorry.  I'll try and fix that._

**Oh, Parvati's just gasped.  Hang on while I find out what's going on…**

_I think I can guess…_

**Her diary wrote back!**

_I was right._

**Oh, be quiet!  She's very excited, I can barely write because she keeps bouncing up and down on the seat.  I think I'll stop writing for a moment…oh, and just in time!  We've arrived!**

_Don't forget to tell me about the Sorting!_

**I wont.  Bye Alex!**

_Bye Padma._

**Alex?  Are you there?**

_Padma?  What's wrong? Are you crying?_

**We got sorted…**

_And?  What is it?_

**Parvati and I were split up…**

_Oh no…I'm so sorry…_

**I'll be all right…it's just that we've never been split up before.**

_Oh dear.  Well, what house are you in?_

**Oh.  I'm in Ravenclaw.**

_Are you?  That's excellent!!  What house is Parvati in?_

**Gryffindor.  Do you think it's because she's braver than I am?**

_What do you mean?_

**Like at the Apothecary, how I couldn't go in but she could.  Do you think the Sorting Hat split us up because she's braver than me?**

_Of course not!  Padma…_

**Yes?  **

_Did you ever think that maybe you were split up because you were smarter than Parvati?_

**No!  Of course not!  That's ridiculous!**

_You said it yourself._

**What?  …oh.  I see.  Thanks Alex, I feel better now.**

_Good.  Tell me about the Sorting.  _

**You're just trying to cheer me up.**

_Of course I am. Tell me everything._

**Fine…**

_Okay then…did the hat sing?_

** Oh, yes, it was wonderful!  I feel much happier just remembering it!**

_Start at the beginning Padma, tell me all about it._

**Okay.  We got off the train, and were led to these boats- we had to get to the castle across the _lake_!  It's was freezing, but very exciting.  A man called Hagrid was the one leading us- he's the gamekeeper or something.  He's _enormous_, I've never seen a man that big!  But I didn't stare, because it's rude to stare.  **

_So you crossed the lake…?_

**Yes, I shared a boat with Parvati, Lavender and another girl called Susan Bones.  Then we saw the castle.  I'll never forget that, my first sight of Hogwarts rising majestically from the banks of the lake…it really is beautiful.**

_I loved the castle…_

**So do I.  Anyway, we landed the boats, and Hagrid found Neville's toad for him- I thought that was really nice of him.  Then he led us into the castle, where we met a stern looking woman- Professor McGonagall.  She's the head of Gryffindor house.  She told us about the Great Hall.  While she was gone all the ghosts arrived.**

_Ooh!  Who were they? _

**Umm…hang on, I'll try and remember.  There was a Baron-**

_The Bloody Baron?_

**Yes, that's it.  And Nick something…and a friar…**

_Nearly-Headless Nick?  The Fat Friar?_

**Yes!  Do you remember them?**

_Oh, yes, they were around while I was at school.  The Bloody Baron is the Slytherin ghost- he's not very nice, avoid him.  The Fat Friar is the Hufflepuff ghost- a bit forgetful, but really nice.  And Nearly-Headless Nick is the Gryffindor house ghost, he's really nice too.  If you need directions, ask Nick._

**Apparently Ravenclaw has a house ghost too, but I haven't seen it yet.**

_Her._

**Her?**

_Yes, the Grey Lady.  She's very quiet._

**Hmm…oh, and there's a _poltergeist!_**

_Peeves?_

**Yes.   He's ghastly.**

_Very._

**So, anyway, we were led into the Great Hall- I was so nervous, everyone was staring at us.  There were _so_ many people…and the Hat.  I forgot all about being nervous as soon as it started to sing.  I was worried that I wouldn't be sorted into a house, but then I realised that I wouldn't have been accepted into Hogwarts if I wasn't acceptable into any of the houses, would I?**

_Very shrewd._

**I'm taking that as a compliment.**

_It was meant as one._

**Okay.  So they began the sorting- there were a few surprises actually.  The Hat placed Hermione Granger into Gryffindor- I was almost certain that she'd be in Ravenclaw, she's very intelligent.  **

_There are many qualities that the Hat uses to chose._

**I suppose so.  Draco went into Slytherin- no surprises there.  I was sorted before Parvati, and the hat spoke to me for ages, over a minute.**

_What did it say?_

**Um…hang on, I'll try and remember.**

_All right._

**It said "Courageous, very rare…desire to prove yourself, I see…"  When it said that I thought I was going to be in Gryffindor, and I felt kind of disappointed.**

_So what happened?_

**I think it noticed that I didn't really feel like being a Gryffindor, because it said "Reluctance as well… yearning for acknowledgement… individualist…" I think it was talking about Parvati and I there.**

_What makes you say that?_

**I think deep down I _wanted _to be separated from Parvati, just so that we wouldn't be known as "the Patil twins".  That's very annoying.**

_I can imagine it would be.  What else did the hat say?_

**It said "Brilliant mind… plenty of talent… hidden strength…" I'd been sitting up there for _ages _by then, and everyone was staring at me, so when it shouted "Ravenclaw" I was so happy.  I ran to the table so I wouldn't miss Parvati.  I couldn't believe it when it said Gryffindor, I almost burst into tears right then and there.  Parvati looked really upset too, but Lavender (who's also in Gryffindor) comforted her.  I must have looked really miserable, because a pretty second year girl patted me on the back.**

_That was nice of her._

**Yeah.  Her name's Cho Chang.  She told me that it wasn't so bad, that Parvati and I would still see each other.  I kind of smiled weakly and turned back to the Sorting.  Sally-Anne Perks became a Ravenclaw, she sat down next to me and Mandy Brocklehurst.  Then came the name that just about everyone was waiting for.**

_Harry Potter._

**Yep.  The Hat took _forever_ with him- at least three minutes.  Harry was mumbling something to it under his breath, but I couldn't make it out.  He looked really nervous.  Then the hat shouted…**

_What?  What did it shout?_

**"Gryffindor"**

_That seems…strangely appropriate._

**Yeah, I thought so.  The twins who helped Parvati and I (they're in Gryffindor too) were shouting something like "We got Potter!"  So, that was the sorting.**

_Weren't there other people?_

**Yes, but I forget most of their names.  The people in my house are Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, Me, Sally-Anne Perks, Edward Moon and Scott Troudheim.**

_What happened to Blaise?_

**Oh, he's in Slytherin with Draco and Pansy.  **

_So Pansy did end up in the same house as Draco?_

**Yes.  I'm actually happy about that, I'd hate it if I was in her house.  But I think she bribed the hat to put her with Draco.**

_I don't think it's possible to bribe the sorting hat._

**She's still really pathetic.  After dinner our prefects took us down to the Ravenclaw Common Room.  Penelope Clearwater (she's the fifth year prefect, she's really nice.  She has the most beautiful hair- so long, and really curly.  I love it.) told us that apparently the Slytherin Common Room is in the _dungeon_. **

_It is._

**Wow.  I don't think I'd like having a Common Room in the dungeon.  Though it probably looks like ours is in the dungeon, because we have to go up the stairs from there to reach the Great Hall.  I wonder where the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor rooms are…**

_They're both on the other wing, in the towers._

**Really?  Wow.  I'm kinda jealous now.**

_Don't be.  There are advantages to each of the Common Rooms._

**Oh.  Okay.  I think I might go now, everyone else is talking and I feel kinda left out.**

_Go on then._

**Bye Alex.**

_Bye Padma._

September 8th

**Classes are _wonderful_!**

_I see you like it then._

**Oh, yes, it's _great_!  I've been to all of them already- I don't really like Defence Against the Dark Arts.  Professor Quirrel doesn't really seem like he knows what he's talking about.  Apparently he was in Ravenclaw too, which I think is a bit embarrassing.**

_How do you mean?_

**Well, he's always stuttering.**

_A speech impediment is hardly grounds to dislike someone Padma._

**I know, Alex, there's more.  He's scared of everything- the students, the teachers, even the textbooks!  And he wears this turban thing.  According to him he was given it by some thankful villagers or something.  I think that's a load of rubbish.   Parvati told me that he apparently keeps garlic under there to ward off a vampire.**

_I see you've been able to talk to Parvati then._

**Yes, we have a few classes together.  Charms and Transfiguration…I think that's it.  We have flying and Potions with the Hufflepuff's, and Astronomy and Herbology with the Slytherins.  Defence Against the Dark Arts is just us.**

_So you can see Parvati for a few classes.  That's good._

**Yes.  It's funny, we're not nearly as upset about this as we thought we would be.  After all, Mandy and I are getting really close, and so are Parvati and Lavender.  I feel sorry for Hermione though.**

_Why's that?_

**Because there are only three girls in Gryffindor (in our year at least), and Parvati and Lavender are already best friends.  Plus, Hermione's a muggle-born, so she probably feels left out.  I made sure to talk to her in Charms though, she looked really lonely.**

_That was nice of you._

**She's really smart, and kinda pretty too, under all that hair.  I wish she'd do something to fix it.  Oh well.**

_So tell me about all your classes then._

**All right.  Transfiguration is really hard.  Draco says that McGonagall favours her own house, but I don't see it, and I'd know considering we have the class with her house.  She's equally stern with both.  Draco's just full of rubbish.**

_I quite agree._

**Charms is wonderful, Professor Flitwick is really lovely- he's our head of house too, which is great.  Flying is a lot harder than I would have thought, but we're doing better than the Hufflepuff's are.  There are quite a lot of muggle-borns in their house.**

_Are there many in yours?_

**Um…Lisa and Scott are.  I think that's it.**

_Right.  Go on._

**Potions is…well, I'm glad I paid attention with our tutors, Professor Snape is really strict.  He's not that bad to the Ravenclaws, but he treats the Hufflepuffs with utter contempt.  Though Parvati says he's worse with the Gryffindors- especially Harry and Neville.  She doesn't know why, but he really hates them.  Herbology is really interesting, though it's hard to concentrate with Draco there.  He's a right prat sometimes.  And Pansy is a simpering fool.  I can't stand her, and she came and sat with me in Herbology.  You'll never believe what she said.**

_What?_

**"I was surprised you weren't in Slytherin, Padma.  At least Ravenclaw's all right.  Imagine if you were in Gryffindor, like the rest of those muggle lovers."  She seemed to forget that _my twin sister_ is in Gryffindor.**

_How rude of her._

**I know.  I just ignored her for the rest of the lesson.  I really cannot stand her.  Astronomy is great as well, even though it's at midnight.  The first few lessons I was almost dozing off, but Professor Sinistra says that's normal.  It's funny though, Draco is really good at Astronomy- I guess there really is a brain under all that bravado.**

_I thought you didn't mind Draco._

**I didn't until he starting insulting all the Gryffindors at every opportunity.  He even does it in front of me, it's very inconsiderate of him.  Oh, it's time for Astronomy!  I better go, or I'll be late.  Bye Alex!**

October 11th

**I'm sorry I haven't written in so long.**

_It's quite all right, I expect you've been very busy._

**Oh, I have!  But the strangest thing happened today.  Well, yesterday actually, but it was in the daily prophet today.**

_What was it?_

**Gringotts was broken into!**

_Really?  How?!_

**I don't know.  Wait here while I get the article.**

_I can hardly go anywhere._

**Ha ha, very funny Alex.  Hang on.**

**Okay, I've got it.  Do you want me to copy it down for you?**

_Is the article long?_

**Sort of.  But I don't mind.**

_Wait.  Is the paper yours?_

**Yes.  Why?**

_If you stick it to the pages somehow and close the book for a second I can absorb it.  Rather like how I know what you're writing, but slower._

**Okay!  But…how do I attach it?**

_Use a severing charm to cut it out, then a stick-fast charm to attach it._

**I don't know either of those.  We're still learning the "swish and flick" thing, though Flitwick lets us try the Wingardium Leviosa charm if he's with us.**

_Are you good at Charms?_

**Pretty good.  I could ask Flitwick for help, he's just down the hall.**

_That sounds like a good idea.  I'll just wait here, shall I?_

**If you don't mind.**

**Okay, Flitwick's here.**

_Can he read this?_

**No.  He's waiting for me to do the Stick-fast charm.  I did the Severing Charm perfectly- he was so impressed he gave Ravenclaw ten house points!**

_Well done Padma!  _

**I'm going to try the other charm now.  **

**Did it work?  I mean, I know the charm worked, but did you read the article?**

_Yes.  "Believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown"- that doesn't sound very good.  _

**Oh, Flitwick gave me another ten house points for getting the Stick-Fast charm perfect- that's _twenty_ points in one day!**

_Very impressive._

**I know, Penny is grinning at me.  I wonder how you could break into a Gringotts vault though…**

_Thinking of taking up a life of crime?_

**No!  I'm just curious- there are apparently dragons and stuff protecting it.  I wonder what was in the vault that was so important…**

_I have no idea._

**Neither do I.  Oh, I'd better go, Mandy wants me to help her with the Transfiguration homework.  Bye Alex!**

_Bye Padma._

October 13th (Author's Note- my _birthday!  _Yay!)

**I have amazing news!**

_What's that?_

**This is all second hand though, I had to ask Draco and Parvati about it.**

_Okay, tell me, tell me!_

**All right.  The Gryffindors and the Slytherins have flying lessons together.  Last lesson (which was apparently their first practical.  We had our first practical last week) Neville had a bit of an accident, and ended up with a broken wrist.**

_Oh dear.  Is he all right?_

**Oh, yes, he's fine now.  So while Madam Hooch was taking him up to the infirmary, Draco took Neville's Remembrall and flew off with it.**

_How horrid!_

**Draco says he was "just joking around" but Parvati said he was going to throw it.  You'll never believe who went after him.**

_Harry Potter?_

**How did you guess?  Anyway, Harry (who had never ridden a broom in his life) flew after Draco.  So Draco threw the Remembrall, and Harry caught it after this dive.  Parvati said that she couldn't breathe, it was really scary.  So, long story short, he was made Seeker of the Gryffindor team.  I think that's a bit unfair, he was breaking the rules, but it _is _pretty cool having someone in first year playing Quidditch.**

_Why is that?  There were first years playing Quidditch when I was at school._

**For some reason it was banned.  Now you have to be _exceptional _to get in while you're in first year.  I suppose Harry must be something else on a broom then.**

_It would seem so._

**But I'm not supposed to know he's on the team, so don't tell anyone.**

_How could I?_

**I was joking Alex!**

_I know Padma._

**…I hate Professor Snape.  **

_What's brought about this sudden change of mood?_

**Oh, it's a long story.**

_Well it's not like I have anything better to do.  Tell me._

**If you're sure…**

_I'm sure._

**Okay.  In Potions, he's always picking in the Hufflepuffs, saying how hopeless they are and stuff.  I don't understand that, this House rivalry thing seems to be taken to the extreme in his case.**

_Obviously._

**So, today Justin Finch-Fletchely was trying really hard to keep up, but he's a muggle-born and he hasn't had any practice in Potion making before.  I mean, neither had Scott and Lisa before they came here, but they asked Professor Snape if he could help them catch up.  I suppose he's not _that_ bad, helping them out like that, but apparently he wasn't very nice about it either.  Lisa can't stand him, and Scott always looks really nervous in Potions.**

_So what happened to Justin?_

**We were brewing a potion, and he put the ingredients in the wrong order.  A perfectly reasonable mistake, considering his background and everything.  But Snape didn't take it that way, he _ridiculed_** **Justin in front of the whole class.  Justin was really upset and I felt really sorry for him, so I offered to help him after class.  He looked really grateful, which doesn't surprise me considering some of the things Snape was saying.**

_Like what?_

**I don't want to repeat it, it's too horrible.  Ooh, I better go.  Professor Flitwick is offering extra Charms classes for people who want to go ahead and I want to sign up.  **

_Off you go then!  Bye Padma._

**Bye Alex!**

October 24th

**I have the greatest news Alex!**

_What is it Padma?_

**Ravenclaw won their first Quidditch match!!  It was the first match of the season too.**

_Really?  Who was it against?_

**Hufflepuff.  Everyone says that they're a pushover, but I don't care.  We still beat them and that's something to be proud of.   Prof. Flitwick thought so too, he's letting us stay up late so we can have a party.**

_That's very nice of him._

**He's lovely.  And he's shorter than me, which is saying something.**

_Are you terribly short?_

**No, but I'm not particularly tall either.**

_You haven't told me what you look like yet, Padma._

**Haven't I?  Sorry.  Shall I do it now then?**

_I don't mind._

**Okay.  I'm about average height and slender.  I have long, dark hair- it's goes down to the bottom of my hips and can be really annoying.  Luckily Mother told me about a Charm that can help you control your hair, and Flitwick helped me master it, so now it's really neat all the time.  Parvati's jealous, she thinks it's naturally like that.**

_I take it you haven't told her about the charm._

**No.  If she wants to know, she can ask about it.  Otherwise it's my little secret.  Anyway, I have pale skin- I burn really easily- and blue eyes.  What did you look like?**

_My hair was curly._

**Really? I would love to have curly hair.  Like Penny, I'm so jealous.**

_Trust me, Penny's probably jealous of you for having straight hair._

**What else did you look like?**

_How about you look me up in the school records?  My full name was Alexandra McMahon._

**All right…I'll do that tomorrow.  What was I talking about before?**

_Quidditch._

**Oh, yes, that's right!  I sat with Mandy, behind Cho.  We'd made a banner that said "Ravenclaw Rules."  **

_Who thought up the slogan?_

**Lisa.  And Flitwick charmed it so that it shimmers, changes colour and cheers when we score.  He was so absorbed in the game, it was almost funny.  Anyway, Ravenclaw pulled into the lead straight away- the Chasers were _superb_.  I'm going to feel really clumsy during Flying lessons now, having them to compare with.**

_They probably felt the same way when they were in first year too Padma._

**Maybe.  Unfortunately, our keeper isn't very good at the job- his name's Daniel, it's his first year on the team.  So it was a good thing that the Hufflepuff chasers weren't very good.  The game lasted for _ages_, the snitch was nowhere to be seen.  Finally, after about three hours, Cho jumped up and screamed, pointing to a glimmer of gold.  The seekers both heard her and dived after it.  It was really scary, I thought they were going to crash.**

_Did they?_

**No, thankfully.  They pulled up just in time, and it was hard to make out who'd caught the snitch.  Then the Ravenclaw seeker (I think his name's Michael) started yelling and waving his arms around in the air.  Flitwick looked like he was going to explode with pride, and Prof. Sprout looked disappointed.**

_Prof. Sprout?_

**She's head of Hufflepuff house.  When we got back to the Common Room Flitwick was still grinning around madly and he said we could have a party so long as we don't make much noise.  It's nearly midnight now though, and we're running out of food.**

_Get some more._

**What?  How?**

_Don't tell me you haven't figured out how to get into the kitchens yet?_

Give her a break, Sandra, she hasn't been there long.

**Who said that?**

_Katerina.  She's one of the people I talk to when you're not writing._

**Wow!  Hi Katerina!**

Hello Padma.  I take it you want to get into the kitchens?

**If you don't mind.**

You go to the portrait of the bowl of fruit- do you know where it is?

**Yes.**

Tickle the pear and it'll turn into a doorknob.  Open it and you're inside the kitchens.

**I don't know if I can do that, I'll probably get nervous.  Maybe if I tell someone else…?**

_I think that's a much better idea._

You always were too serious Sandra.

**I totally agree Katerina.**

_Should have known you would.  _

**Yep.  I'm going to ask someone if they want to get some more food.  I think Michael might do it.**

_Go and ask him._

**Okay.**

**He's going.  He looked at me funny when I told him how to get in though.**

_What did you tell him?_

**That someone I know who used to go to Hogwarts told me.**

_Clever._

**Well, I must have been put in Ravenclaw for _some_ reason.**

_Modest too._

**Yes, very.  People are staring at me, I keep giggling at what looks like a blank book.  I imagine they think I'm insane.**

_Most likely.  _

**Tough.  Ooh, Michael's coming back…with éclairs too!  Thanks Katerina!**

You're very welcome Padma.

**I think I should go.  I have one last question first though.**

_What?_

**Why does Katerina call you Sandra?**

Because it's her nickname as well.

**It is?**

_Yes._

**Can I call you Sandra too?**

_If you want…I prefer Alex though._

**Okay, I'll stick with Alex.  Goodnight Alex, Katerina.**

Goodnight Padma.

_Goodnight._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Owing to the depressing lack of interest in chapter 2 (ZERO reviews!  None at all!  That's really depressing) this story is being placed on hold so I can write stories that people are actually reading.  I don't really know why I'm writing this author's note, seeing as no one is reading this, but anyway.  This is going to be the last chapter for a while, until I can be bothered writing any more.  

October 31st

**It's Halloween!**

_I can see that._

**Don't make fun of me!**

_I wasn't._

**…good.  There's going to be a Halloween feast, I'm so excited!**

_Ooh, the Halloween feast!  I'd completely forgotten about that!_

**Did you have them when you were at school?**

_Yes._

**Tell me about it.**

_Umm…well, the Great Hall used to be decorated- pumpkin heads, the whole lot.  Instead of all food, they serve candy as well._

**Candy?!**

_Yes._

**Wow!  I want to go _now_!**

_Calm down Padma, you still have a whole day of classes._

**Oh…party pooper.**

_That's not very nice._

**Yeah.  Sorry.**

_You didn't really mean that either._

**No, not really.  Oh, did I tell you?  I got a letter from Mother yesterday!**

_Have you written back?_

**Of _course_.  Parvati got one too, but she wont let me read it.  So I'm not letting her read mine either.**

_That's…_

**Immature, I know.  But I can be immature if I want to.**

_So you can._

**Oh, I better go!  I have DADA with (shudder) Quirrel in about two minutes.  Bye Alex!**

_Bye Padma.  Don't forget to tell me about the feast!_

**I wont.**

*********

_Well, how was it?_

**Um…there was a troll.**

_Very funny._

**Alex_an_dra!  I'm serious!**

_…a troll?  _

**Yes!**

_Are you alright?_

**I'm fine.  **

_Your writing looks different._

**I'm _fine. _My writing looks different because I'm writing in my bed.  The common room is too noisy.  Everyone's talking about the troll, and nearly all the food that was sent up is gone.**

_Okay.  Tell me about the troll._

**Well, I didn't actually see it.  We were eating the feast (and there _was_ candy, just like you said) when Quirrel came running in.   He was yelling about a troll in the dungeons and then he fainted- so much for the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  He's completely hopeless.**

_The _troll_ Padma, tell me about the _troll!****

**Oh, right, sorry.  So, of course, everyone panicked.  Professor Dumbledore asked all the prefects to take us back to the common rooms, and the teachers were going to go to the dungeons after the troll.**

_Wait a minute…_

**I _know_!  The Slytherin Common Room is _in_ the dungeons, and ours is just outside.  Bit stupid really, it would have made more sense for us to go to the Library, or stay in the Great Hall.  The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were all right; _their_ common rooms are nowhere near the dungeons.**

_That doesn't really make much sense, does it._

**No, not really.  So Penny led us all to the common room, though we were really scared that we'd walk around a corner and the troll would be right there.  I mean, even though there was a lot of us we're only students, there's no _way_ we could take on a _troll._**

****

_I'd imagine not._

**So now everyone's in the common room, talking about where the troll might be and stuff.   Mandy, Sally-Anne and I are all up here because it was getting really scary.  Lisa's still down there, I don't think she's frightened because she's muggle-born, and doesn't really know what trolls are like.**

_They are rather frightening._

**I know!  Oh, at least one good thing came out of this.**

_What?_

**I saw Draco screaming.  It was really funny, _I_ wasn't screaming.  Neither were a lot of the Gryffindors, but they're meant to be brave, aren't they?**

_Yes._

**That was good.  I wish I had a photo of it.  Oh…I think something's happening in the common room, everything went quiet all of a sudden.  I'm going to go see what it is.**

_Come and tell me._

**Okay.**

**You wont _believe _what happened!**

_What?  Tell me!_

**The troll escaped from the dungeons and-**

_Oh, no!_

**No, it's all right now.  Anyway, it escaped from the dungeons, and walked to the girl's bathroom.**

_Well, I suppose of all the places it could go that would be the best.  There wouldn't be anyone in there._

**No, that's where you're wrong.  Parvati told me just before dinner that Hermione Granger had been in there all day, ever since Charms class.  Apparently Ron Weasley (he's Fred and George's little brother, also in Gryffindor) had insulted her after Charms, said that she was a nightmare and it was no wonder that she hadn't any friends.**

_What a horrible thing to say!_

**I know!  If I'd known I'd have slapped him.  Anyway, Hermione overheard him saying it, burst into tears and ran to the bathroom.  She was still in there when the troll came in.**

_Oh no!  Is she all right?_

**Yes.  You'll never guess who saved her!**

_The teachers?_

**No, silly, they were still in the dungeons looking for the troll.**

_Who?_

**Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!**

_No!_

**Yep.  They noticed that she was missing when their prefect was taking them to the common room, so they went to go get her.  That was when they realised the troll was loose.  So they rescued Hermione!**

_How?!_

**I don't really know- I wouldn't have thought fourth years would have been able to knock out a troll, let alone _first_ years.  But that wasn't the story they told the teachers.**

_What?_

**Hermione lied for them so they'd get out of trouble.  **

_So how do you know the real story?_

**There are secret passages leading from our common room to the other houses' common rooms.**

_I was wondering when you'd discover those._

**I didn't discover them, Cho Chang did.  She told me about it, so we went looking to see if there were any more.  The Slytherins know about theirs, but I don't think the Hufflepuffs or the Gryffindors do.  So, when we heard that some Gryffindor first years had defeated the troll, we went through their passageway and listened to them talking about it.**

_That's very sneaky._

**I know.  Oh well, Rowena Ravenclaw wouldn't have put the passages in without good reason.  **

_Somehow I doubt spying on the other houses was her reason._

**You never know, it might have been.**

_Or they might not._

**No point in worrying, it's not like we can ask her.**

_True._

**Oh, the prefects are sending us to bed now.  I was hoping we could go back to the feast.**

_There will be other feasts Padma._

**I know, but I'm still disappointed.  I'd better go, Penny's frowning at me and I don't want to make her angry.**

_Goodnight Padma._

**Goodnight Alex.**

November 15th

**Sorry I haven't written in so long.**

_It's all right, I'd imagine you'd be very busy._

**Yes, I have.  Alex, you never told me it was so _cold_ here in winter!**

_I completely forgot._

**I don't believe you.  How could you forget this?  I'm _freezing_!  Especially in Astronomy- midnight, in a tower.  My cloak isn't warm enough by half, I think my lips turn blue before the lesson is finished.  I know I shiver and my teeth chatter, Draco keeps laughing at me.  _He_ doesn't shiver.  _His _teeth don't chatter.  I hate him.**

_It can't be that bad._

Oh, yes it is Sandra.

**Hello Katerina!**

Call me Kat, it's easier.

**Sorry Kat.  I'm glad _someone_ agrees with me.**

Oh yes.  I went to Hogwarts for a year as part of an exchange program.

**You didn't go all the time?**

_No, Kat's French.  She went to Beauxbatons._

**Really?!  Wow!  What's it like there?**

Not as cold as Hogwarts.

_I thought _I_ was the diary personality, not you Kat._

No need to get huffy, Sandra, I was just saying that it _is_ cold at Hogwarts.  I'll go now.

**Oh.  All right, bye!**

Bye Padma.

**Why are you so rude to her?  There's no need to get jealous.**

_I'm rude to her because when I was her diary she was rude to me.  Typical of the French._

**That's not a very nice thing to say, Alex!**

_Yes, well, I've never really liked the French much._

**Oh.  Well, anyway, guess what?!**

_What?_

**Tomorrow's the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match!  I'm going to go watch, even though Ravenclaw's not playing, because I feel like cheering on the only first year Quidditch player.**

_Which would be Harry, if my memory serves._

**Yep.  Draco says that Harry only got the place on the team because he's _Harry Potter_.  That's really dumb, Draco's just upset because he didn't get on the team.  **

_Very perceptive._

**Not really, it's really obvious.  Draco even wrote to his father to try and get on the team- that's … I forget the word now…**

_Nepotism?_

**What?**

_Nepotism.  It sort of means getting things you don't really deserve through family connections._

**Ah…nepotism…yes, that's _exactly_ what it is.**

_What were you thinking of?_

**I don't know really, I was going to say "unfair" but nepotism sounds better.  Mandy thinks that Draco is a spoiled little brat, and I agree with her.**

_Mandy seems a very shrewd judge of character._

**Umm… yeah, I spose so.  She's my best friend- I hardly ever talk to Parvati now.**

_Really?  _

**Yeah, it's strange.  I thought we'd talk heaps and stuff, but we don't.  I mean, we talk a lot- in classes, before or after meals, but we have other friends now.  Parvati and Lavender are best friends, they do everything together, just like me and Mandy.**

_I seem to remember there being another girl in Gryffindor._

**Yes, Hermione.**

_Do Parvati and Lavender not like her then?_

**No, they like her just fine.  But Hermione's best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.**

_That's unexpected._

**I know!  One minute they hated each other, then they're best friends.  Strange.  Oh well.  I talked to Blaise the other day.**

_What about?_

**Nothing much.  Pansy was listening in, and I wanted to hit her in her ugly, squashed in face.**

Padma!_  That's a horrible thing to say!_

**So?  Pansy deserved to get slapped.  Everyone hates her because she's so stuck up.  She told Blaise that he needs to "learn his place" because her father could "buy the entire Zabini fortune out of his pocket change."**

_When did she say that?_

**In Astronomy, when they were sharing a telescope.  Blaise told Pansy that her star chart had an error in it, and she said that to him.**

_I think that she's a very materialistic girl.  I don't think I'd like her much._

**I agree.  And I don't know what she's talking about, her family doesn't have _that _much money.  **

_I take it that yours has more?_

**I don't know.  Draco's definitely does.  I think Harry would too.**

_Harry?  Harry Potter?_

**Yes.**

_Why would he have so much money?  The Potters weren't _that_ well off when I was at school…they had money, but nowhere near the Malfoy's league.  Not that I could talk, the both had more money than my family._

**That's the first time you've ever mentioned your family.**

_Is it?  How strange.  Tell me, how did Harry end up with so much money?_

**Harry's entire family is dead.**

_I thought it was just his parents._

**No, his whole family.  He was the sole heir to all the Potter's money.**

_I see.  Than he _would_ have a great deal of money then._

**Yeah, I think so.  All his equipment is the best, like Draco's.  Ron borrows a lot of Harry's stuff.**

_Why's that?_

**Because the Weasleys don't have much money- a fact that Draco likes to remind Ron of every time he sees them.  Draco is so annoying.  This is a stupid conversation.**

_Why?_

**Because it's all about who has the most money, and that's really petty.**

_I see.  I'm glad you think that._

**Money isn't everything.  I have to go, it's almost time for dinner.  Bye Alex!**

_Bye Padma._

November 16th

**Hey Alex!  I haven't got long, I'm meeting Justin in the library to help him with Potions in a minute.  I just wanted to tell you about the Quidditch match.**

_All right then, tell me._

**Well, I was sitting with Parvati, just behind Ron and Hermione.  The Gryffindors had made this banner with "Potter for President" and a lion on it- it had charms on it as well!  Hermione did them, which is really impressive because Prof. Flitwick had to do ours.  I didn't really understand the slogan though.**

_Why?_

**Because England- and Scotland, where Hogwarts is- are part of a _monarchy_, so we don't have a president.  "Potter for Prime Minister" makes more sense.**

_Yes, but it just isn't the same.  "Potter for Prime Minister" doesn't quite sound right._

**I suppose.  Anyway, the game was going _much_ faster than the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw game.  The Gryffindor team is _really_ good, if the Slytherin team actually followed the rules they wouldn't have stood a chance.**

_If they followed the rules?  What do you mean by that?_

**They had so many fouls!  The first time the Seekers saw the Snitch Harry was in the lead…**

_Is he as good a flier as you thought?_

**Far better.  He's _amazing_.  But, just when he was about to catch the Snitch, Marcus Flint (he's the Slytherin captain) blocked Harry on purpose, and really violently too- he sent Harry spinning off course.  It's a good thing he can fly so well, if it had been me I would have crashed.  But Lee Jordan (the commentator) was so funny- he's in Gryffindor too.**

_Wouldn't it make more sense to have an unbiased commentator for the Quidditch matches?_

**That's what _I_ thought, but apparently no one else wanted the job.  I asked.  Anyway, he was really funny, saying stuff like "after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating", "after that open and revolting foul" and, my personal favourite "Marcus Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone I'm sure".  I laughed so much at that.**

_He sounds like quite a character._

**He's Fred and George's friend, what do you expect?**

_You have a point._

**I wouldn't normally write this much about a Quidditch game (especially one that Ravenclaw didn't even play in!) but the strangest thing happened.**

_What?_

**Harry's broom starting bucking and spinning like mad.  It looked like it was trying to throw him off!**

_No broom would do that to it's rider!_

**I know!  I figured it had to be a jinx, and a powerful jinx to get past all the protective charms on racing brooms.**

_You're a very bright girl Padma._

**Yes, well, no student could manage to perform a jinx like that, so I started looking at the teachers' stand.  I read somewhere that if you're jinxing someone you must keep eye contact, and two teachers were staring at Harry and mumbling under their breath.**

_Who?_

**Guess.**

_I don't know, Padma, tell me!  Besides, you don't have time to guess, aren't you supposed to be meeting Justin?_

**Not for another 5 minutes, and I'm already in the library.  All right, I'll tell you.**

_Good._

**It was Snape and Quirrel.**

**Alex?**

_Sorry, I was thinking.  One must have been performing the counter-curse._

**Yes, that's what I thought.  But before I could figure out which one it was something knocked Quirrel over, and then Snape's robes caught fire.**

_I'm sure that happens every day, especially in winter…_

**No need to be sarcastic, I know someone must have set fire to them.  I think it might have been Hermione, she was missing through all of it.  Oh, you'll never believe what Marcus Flint was doing while all this was happening!**

_Probably something against the rules…_

**Well, not really, but it did seem wrong somehow.  He grabbed the Quaffle while everyone was trying to help Harry and scored five times!  Draco was complaining really loudly, you could hear him clear across the pitch.**

_Why was he complaining?_

**Because no one was counting the goals, so their team didn't get any points for them.  It didn't matter, they were counted later on anyway.**

_Oh…right.  So Quirrel was knocked over and Snape caught fire.  What happened next?_

**Harry's broom stopped acting strangely, and Harry plunged into this dive.  There is no way I would _ever_ dive like that, I'd break my neck!**

_That's a good reason not to do it._

**I'm surprised Harry didn't, halfway down he just let go of his broom and clapped his hands over his mouth- I honestly thought he was going to be sick.  It wasn't the most graceful of landings.**

_He didn't hurt himself, did he?_

**Oh, no, he just landed on all fours and coughed.  You wont _believe_ what came out of his mouth.**

_What?_

**The Snitch!  He'd almost swallowed it!  The game ended, and a lot of people were a bit confused.  Draco shut up though; the points that Marcus made were still added.  It didn't make any difference, Slytherin still lost.  I was going to congratulate Harry, but he was gone before I could.  Oh, I better go, Justin's here.  Bye Alex!**

_Bye Padma._

November 30th

**Oh, it's so _cold_!**

_Hello again Padma._

**How could you forget this?  It's even _colder_ now than it was before!**

_Where are you?_

**Library.  **

_Why don't you go back to the common room, there are fires there._

**Because I _can't_, I've nearly figured it out, and we go home soon so I wont have time to look stuff up over the holidays!**

_Figured what out?_

**What's under the three-headed dog.**

_Three-headed dog?  Padma, what _are_ you talking about?_

**Oh, didn't I tell you?**

_Tell me what?_

**There's a three-headed dog in the castle.**

_A what?_

**It's a long story.**

_Padma, you tell me what you're talking about.  I don't care how long it takes; I want to know _where_ you saw a three-headed dog._

**All right.  **

_And don't sound so reluctant. I'm _supposed_ to be your diary.  _

**Sorry.  A week ago I was coming back from Astronomy when the staircase I was on starting moving.**

_Um…Padma?_

**Yes?**

_If my memory serves, the way back to the common room from the Astronomy tower doesn't take you near the moving staircases._

**No, it doesn't normally, but the corridors you normally take are absolutely _freezing_, and this way is much warmer.  So, anyway, I decided the best thing to do would be to just go through the door the stairs brought me to and figure out the fastest way back from there.  But the door was locked.**

_Didn't you think that, perhaps, it was locked for a reason?_

**No, it was 1 am!  I'm not my best when I haven't had much sleep.**

_I can tell._

**Alex_an_dra!  You're the one whose making me tell you this story.  Do you want to hear it or not?**

_Fine.  I'll be good._

**Good.  I couldn't be bothered trying to find a way around- the stairs would just lead me back to where I'd come from.  So I pulled out my wand and unlocked the door.**

_How?_

**Alohomora.**

_I didn't think you learnt that until the end of the year._

**I told you, Flitwick lets us go ahead sometimes.  So the door unlocked and I went inside and saw-**

_The three-headed dog?_

**Yep.  There was no _way_ I was going to stand there and wait for one of the heads to notice me, so I backed out of the room quietly.  I was almost out when I saw the trapdoor.**

_Trapdoor?_

**Yes, the dog was guarding it or something.  I figured there must be something pretty important in there, and then I remember the Gringott's break in.  So now I'm researching stuff, trying to figure out what it is.**

Sounds like you had quite an adventure.

_I should have known you'd say that Kat._

**Hello Kat.  Do either of you have any ideas what it could be?**

_I thought you said you'd nearly figured it out!_

**Well, knowing that it's something important is pretty good.**

Do you have any other clues?

_It's not a murder-mystery Kat.  _

I know Sandra, but there might be more to it.

**I cant think of anything.  Oh, wait…**

_What?_

**I overheard Professor Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall about someone…**

Who?

**Nick, or Rick, though I think it was Nick.  And someone else called Perenelle.**

_I can't think of anything.  _

Me neither.  Sorry Padma.

**Well, think on it for a bit- I have to go.  I have this _really _long History of Magic essay due tomorrow.**

_How long?_

**6 feet.**

That's a bit harsh for first year.

**Yes, well, no one listens in History of Magic anyway, so Prof. Binns sets really long homework assignments to make up for it.**

_Why don't you listen in History of Magic?_

**Because Prof. Binns is the most boring person on the planet.**

_Professor Binns?  It can't be…he'd be _ancient_, it's impossible…_

**What are you on about Alex?**

_The History of Magic teacher while I was at Hogwarts was called Professor Binns._

Same here.  And he was _extremely_ boring.

**It's probably the same person.  Prof Binns is a ghost.**

_Oh.  That explains it.  We never listened to him either.  _

**Good, then you understand.  I really have to go so I can finish writing that essay.  Bye Alex, Kat.**

_Bye Padma._

Bye Padma.

December 12th

**Christmas holidays begin tomorrow!  I'm so excited about seeing mother and father again!**

_I can see that._

**You know what's silly?**

_What?_

**We can't do magic in the muggle world.  Does that mean that if we live in a wizarding village we can do magic?**

_I don't really know, Padma.  We were allowed to but the rules might have changed._

**It's just that I want to show mother and father all the things we've learnt.  I might ask Professor Flitwick about it.**

_I'm sure he wouldn't mind if it was just for your parents._

**Oh, you wont believe what the Weasley twins have done!**

_Padma?  Didn't you hate being referred to as "the Patil twins"?_

**Yes…**

_You just did it then, to Fred and George._

**I know, it's just so much easier to say that instead of their names.  No one really calls Parvati and I the "Patil twins" anymore, because we aren't in the same house.  **

_Just pointing it out to you, you can continue your story now._

**Yes, I do tend to get side-tracked, don't I?**

_Yes._

**Anyway, Fred and George bewitched these two snowballs to follow Professor Quirrel around and keep hitting him on the back of his head!**

_That's not a very nice thing to do._

**Yes, but it was funny!  Oh, you should have seen it; Quirrel was shaking and jumping at small noises (even more than he usually does) for hours afterwards.  **

_I feel sorry for him._

**I don't, and neither would you if you'd met him.  He's creepy.**

_How is he creepy Padma?_

**I've seen him sometimes, talking to himself in empty rooms.**

_I hope you weren't spying on him._

**No, I'd come to ask him about the homework, and he was whimpering, so I peered in the window, and there was no one else in the room.  He was talking to nobody, and when he came out he looked like he was going to cry or something.**

_That's very odd.  Do you think there was someone there who was invisible?_

**No, I think he was talking to himself.  It was very strange; I hid behind a statue and waited until he was gone before I went back to the common room.  That was a few days ago.**

_And you're only telling me now?_

**Well, I've been busy, I told you that.  Oh, I have to go, dinner's about start and I haven't packed yet.  The train leaves tomorrow morning, I'll probably write to you while I'm on it.  Bye Alex!**

_Bye Padma._

December 13th

**Hello Alex.**

_I take it you're on the train?_

**Yes.  Did my writing give it away?**

_Yes.  Did you ask Flitwick about doing magic?_

**Yes.  He said I could use magic, but only at home, and only to show mother and father what I've learnt.  Parvati's jealous.**

_Really?  Why's that?_

**Because I can use magic and she can't.**

_Why can't she?_

**She didn't think to ask Professor McGonagall- her head of house.  **

_Well…I suppose it's entirely her own fault then._

**Yes, that's what I told her.  She got a bit upset at that, and left to go talk to Lavender.  It doesn't matter, Justin and Mandy are sharing the compartment with me.  We're all writing now.**

_Do they have diaries as well?_

**I think so.  Mandy definitely does, but it isn't enchanted.  She says she's going to ask for one for Christmas.  I think Justin has an enchanted diary though.  He stops writing every so often to read something, and he just laughed at something.  I'm going to ask him.**

_All right then._

_Does he?_

**Yep!  His name is Robbie.**

_Robbie?  I don't think I know any other diaries called Robbie…_

**Don't you?**

_There's one called Roberta…her nickname's Robbie…_

**That could be his!  What does her diary look like?**

_It's a small, red, leather-bound book._

**That sounds just like Justin's!  He thinks that Robbie is short for Robert.  **

_Are you going to tell him?_

**…No.  I'm going to let him figure it out for himself.  Ooh, the sweets lady is here!  I'm going to go so I can buy some Chocolate frogs.  Bye Alex!**

_Bye Padma._

**Well, I'm home.**

_Are you?  _

**Yep.  Mother met us at the station, she was so happy to see us that she didn't stop hugging us until we reached the car.  I think she may have been a bit lonely at home.**

_Very likely._

**But you wont believe what she said at dinner!**

_What?_

**That our table manners were "atrocious" and that we may have to start etiquette lessons with Draco again.  **

_Etiquette lessons?  I didn't think you had those anymore._

**I wish we didn't.  They're so boring- who cares which fork you use anyway?  And Draco's mother teaches us, and she favours Draco so much.  Mother said that she doesn't care how much we complain, we're going no matter what.  Parvati and Draco are going to kill each other.**

_Why?_

**Parvati's in Gryffindor, Draco's in Slytherin.  It's a match made in heaven.**

_Don't be sarcastic, Padma._

**Sorry.  It's nearly time for bed, I just wanted to tell you what's going on.  I haven't asked Mother and Father about Nick or Rick, and Perenelle yet.  I'll do it tomorrow.**

_All right.  _

**I'm really tired…I think I'll go to bed early.  Goodnight Alex.**

_Goodnight Padma._

Author's Note (continued): I love you people so much for reviewing!!!  Just thought you should know.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to update!  I had school, and then I completely forgot I even _wrote_ this story!  

Oh, and Doe?  Feel free to use my plot line- just…try and plug my story for me?  Please?

Here goes…

December 15th

**Hey Alex!**

_Hello Padma.  Did you ask your parents?_

**Sure did.  Guess what!**

_It would be easier if you just told me what they said._

**Well…true…okay.  Nick was Nicolas Flamel!**

_I'm sorry…who?_

**Oh, honestly Alex, what kind of Ravenclaw are you?  _Everyone_ knows who Nicolas Flamel is!**

_I don't.  Take pity._

**Oh, all right.  He's a noted alchemist, and the only known creator of the Philosopher's Stone.  Perenelle is his wife.  They're about 660 years old!**

_Oh my!_

**I know!  I thought being 11 was a huge achievement… ooh!  I got a letter from Justin this morning!**

_Didn't you only see him yesterday?_

**Well, yes, but I think he likes me.**

_Obviously._

**No, no, no!  I mean he _likes_ me.**

_Ah.  What do you plan to do about it?_

**Absolutely nothing.  I can't think of anything to say that wouldn't come out really rude, so I'm not going to do a thing.  Anyway, I've been thinking…**

_Yes?_

**If the dog _is_ guarding the Philosopher's Stone (and I'm almost certain it is), then it wont be the only thing guarding it.  There would be lots of spells and enchantments, wouldn't there?**

_That sounds right._

**So the teacher's can handle it, and I shouldn't snoop around.**

_That sounds…astute._

**Thank you.  But I cant just forget it entirely.  I might check on it every so often, just to make sure it's still safe.  I know that, realistically, if someone did try to steal it there isn't much I could do, but I feel safer doing so.  **

_I rather thought you'd decide that._

**Am I that predictable?**

_Honestly?_

**Of course…**

_Yes._

**Oh well.  Anyway, I should probably go because Mother keeps calling my name.  Bye Alex!**

_Bye Padma._

*

Parvati Patil stormed down the hall and burst into her twin sister's room, her dark hair swirling out behind her like an errant storm cloud.  She stuck her hands on her hips and waited.  Padma looked up from where she was writing in an old-fashioned book and chewed on the end of her pen.  Finally she sighed, closed the book and tucked it under her pillow.  Parvati vowed to remember where she hid her diary, just in case she needed blackmail material later.  She tapped her foot impatiently.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Padma asked.  Parvati gave a dramatic sigh.

"Mother wants us to go to Draco's now, to start those etiquette lessons," she proclaimed, and then waited for some sort of reaction.  Padma merely looked thoughtful.

"I struggle to see what the problem is," she said.  Parvati heaved yet another dramatic, martyred sigh, spun on her heel and stormed back out of the room.  Padma watched her go, a slight frown wrinkling her forehead.  She shrugged, and pulled the diary back out again, dipped her quill in some ink and began to write.

*

**Hi again Alex.**

_Back so soon, Padma?_

**Yes, I found out what Mother wanted me for.  Parvati just came in.**

_Is it about those etiquette lessons?_

**Yes, Parvati's furious.  I think I just made her angrier though.  Oh well.  I suppose I had better go down.  Bye!**

_Bye Padma._

December 18th

**One week until Christmas!!!!!**

_Hello Padma._

**One week until Christmas!!!!**

_I know._

**One week until Christmas!!**

_I do believe we've covered this._

**I know but…One week until Christmas!**

_I can see you're a little excited._

**One week until Christmas!!!**

_Goodbye Padma._

**One week until…Alex?**

**Sorry.**

_That's better._

**One week until Christmas!**

December 19th

**Hello-**

_Before you tell me, I _know_ there are six days until Christmas._

**I'm sorry, I was a little hyper.**

_I noticed.  Are you calmer now?_

**Yes.  The etiquette lessons were a DISASTER.  It was very funny.**

_Why's that?_

**Well, first Mrs. Malfoy wanted us to show her our table manners.  So Draco and I behaved properly, but Parvati ate with her fingers.  And she stuck her elbow in the butter dish on purpose.  **

_Why did she do that?_

**Maybe she thinks that if she's really hopeless, she won't have to have lessons with Draco anymore?**

_Hmmm…I doubt that would work._

**It didn't, now she has to have lessons all by herself, and Draco and I don't.  Yesterday I saw some of my friends from school!**

_Hogwarts?_

**No, the school I went to before Hogwarts.  It was a kind of prep school for wizard children.  **

_Ah.  Did a lot of people in Hogwarts go there?_

**I don't know.   Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Parvati, Neville and I all went there.  So did Armande, but she's going to Beauxbatons with Louis; and Mikael is going to Durmstrang.  **

_That's quite a mix._

**I know.  Draco nearly went to Durmstrang, but when his father enrolled him his mother enrolled him in Beauxbatons, so they compromised on Hogwarts.  There is no way I'd ever go to Durmstrang; it's apparently even colder than Hogwarts!**

_Not to mention heavily into the Dark Arts._

**I think I'd prefer Dark Arts at Durmstrang than Defence with Quirrel the Queer.**

_That's not very nice._

**It's not my fault he's a creep.**

_You shouldn't say such things, it's not becoming of a lady._

**Pfffft.**

_Neither is that._

**I'm _not _a lady!**

_Okay._

**Nor will I _ever _be one!**

_Okay._

**That is so 1600's!**

_Okay._

**I'm ranting, aren't I?**

_…yes._

**Sorry.  Oh, did I tell you?**

_Tell me what?_

**Mandy is coming over!  It'll be so much fun, it's really boring at home.  There's nothing to do, and the staircases don't even move.  Our house sucks.**

_Sucks?_

**Oh, I forgot.  It means that it's lame.**

_Lame?_

**Never mind.**

_Okay._

**Anyway, Mandy's coming over tomorrow.  The only problem is Lavender.**

_Parvati's friend?_

**Yes.  She's coming over too, and she's really ditzy.**

_Ditzy?_

**You know, obsessed with her looks and stuff.**

_Ah._

**Yeah, and when her and Parvati are together they're really snobby to me.  So Mandy and I are just going to act really snooty to them back.**

_Interesting.  Let me know if it works._

**I have to go, I'm wrapping up Christmas presents.  I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

_Goodbye Padma._

**Bye Alex!**

December 20th

**Mandy gets here any minute now!**

_When does Lavender get here?_

**Same time.  Unfortunately.**

_You really don't like Lavender, do you?_

**Not especially.  Ooh, someone's at the door!  I have to go!**

_Bye Padma._

*

Lavender Brown looked at the manor house in front of her and felt her stomach drop several feet.  She hadn't realised Parvati's house was so _big_.  Her parent's coach pulled away, and she longed to run back and join them.  Instead, she swallowed heavily, pushed an errant strand of wispy blonde hair behind her ear and knocked on the door.  A few seconds later she heard someone pounding the stairs and pull the door open.  A pretty girl with long, dark hair stood in front of her, a hopeful expression on her face.  

"Parvati?" she asked hopefully.  The girl's face fell.

"No, Padma," she said disdainfully, and then turned back into the house.  "Parvati, Lavender's here!" she called loudly, then stepped away from the door to let Lavender in.  Lavender followed, her face curious.  Padma led Lavender through a startling succession of rooms until they reached a door.  Lavender looked from the door to Padma and back again.  Finally Padma sighed heavily, pushed the door open and stepped inside.  A few seconds later, she reappeared with her mirror image.  Parvati smiled brightly at Lavender and grabbed her elbow.

"Ignore her," she said, nodding to her sister.  Padma sneered back and disappeared back into the manor.  Lavender heard her footsteps going back up the stairs and felt a little guilty.

*

**Ooh, Parvati is such a cow!**

_What happened?  Who was at the door?_

**Lavender.  I let her in and took her to Parvati's room, after Parvati _ignored_ me calling out to her.  Then she just told Lavender "Ignore her" and started dragging her around the house, showing off.  I don't know what I've done to make her so mean to me.**

_I can't think of anything._

**Maybe she's just a bad-tempered person.  **

_My sister wasn't particularly nice to me at your age either._

**You had a sister?**

_Oh, yes.  Hadn't I ever told you?_

**No!  What was she like?  What was her name?  Was she older or younger than you?**

_Her name was Meredith, and she was older than me._

**I'm older than Parvati.**

_Really?_

**Yes, by 10 minutes.  I might remind her of that soon.  Now there's someone else at the door!**

_Hopefully it wont be Lavender again._

**I think if it was I'd just leave her there.  I think it's Mandy.  Gotta go!**

_Bye._

**Bye!**

*

Padma Patil checked through the peephole before opening the door this time, just to make sure.  An eleven-year-old girl with frizzy red hair stood on the porch, tapping her foot impatiently.  Padma burst into a grin and heaved the door open.

"Mandy!" she yelled.  Mandy wrinkled her nose.

"Indoor voice, Padma," she said, in a scary imitation of Padma's mother.  Padma snickered and led her into the house.  Mandy dropped her bag onto the floor and looked around.  Padma stood anxiously behind her, waiting for a reaction.  Mandy turned back to face her, grinning broadly.

"This place is awesome," she said.  Padma beamed at her.

December 22nd

**Sorry I haven't written Alex.**

_I can understand.  How have things been?_

**Excellent!  Mandy's here.  Her parents had to go away for business or something, so they asked if she could stay.  **

_I take it you're happy about this._

**Of course, I'm having the _best _time!  The only problem is that Lavender is still here.**

_Why?_

**Mother and Father thought it was only fair that if one of my friends was allowed to stay for Christmas, then one of Parvati's should be allowed as well.  I think that's stupid, and so does Mandy.  We've just been ignoring Parvati and Lavender.**

_I see._

**The house is _heaps_ more fun with Mandy here.  We've been exploring.**

_Exploring?_

**Yeah, the lower floors and stuff.  Parvati and I weren't allowed in there until we'd learnt some "basic magical skills", but now Father said that we could take care of ourselves, as long as there were a few of us.  Mandy and I have been down here a couple of times.  It's really neat!**

_I take it we're down there right now?_

**Yes, Mandy's still asleep, but I wanted to check a few things out.  There are some passages and doorways that I've never seen before.**

_I hope you won't do anything rash._

**Alex, you know me better than that.**

_I was just saying._

I think she should explore.

**Katerina!  How are you?**

Frightfully bored and looking to hear about a good adventure.

**I'll try my best.**

_Padma…_

**Honestly Alex, you're such a spoilsport.  Relax, I'm not going to do anything today anyway, it's nearly Christmas!**

_I know.  _

**Mandy and I are going to Diagon Alley with Mother today to buy presents for Lisa, Sally-Anne, Terry and Edward.**

_What about Justin?_

**I might get him something as well.  I already have my present for Mandy.**

_What is it?_

**It's a phoenix feather calligraphy quill for when she gets a new diary.**

_Aren't they very expensive?_

**The diary or the quill?**

_The quill._

**Not as much as I thought they would be.  Don't worry Alex; it's not too over the top.  I hope.**

_I hope so too._

**Oh, yuck.  Lavender and Parvati just came down here.  I think I'm going to go wake up Mandy.**

_I think that would be a good idea.  Bye Padma!_

**Bye Alex!**

December 27th

**Hello Alex.**

_What happened to Christmas?_

**It came, it went.  I barely saw Lavender and Parvati at all, they just kind of disappeared in the afternoon.**

_Are you going to tell me about it?_

**No, there are heaps more interesting things to tell you about.  You remember how I told you that under the house there were all these passages?**

_Yes._

**Well, Mandy and I have been exploring them and…**

_This had better not be dangerous._

**Um… let's just pretend it isn't.**

_Padma!_

**We can take care of ourselves!  So, anyway, we found this really weird one.  It looks like a mirror, but it isn't.**

_What is it then?_

**It's some kind of door.  Mandy stuck her hand in it and said that it felt like a waterfall or something.  I want to know what's in it.**

_Promise me you won't go through that door._

**You're no fun.  **

_Are you sure you aren't in Gryffindor?  I thought reckless stupidity was more their arena._

**Don't let Parvati hear you say that.  I gotta go.**

_Padma, don't go through that…_

**Bye!**

*****

Padma hoisted her backpack onto her shoulders, pulled her long dark hair into a loose ponytail and grinned at Mandy.  Mandy grinned back, then turned the face the shimmery glow emanating from the mirror.  She stepped forward hesitantly and pushed her hand into it.  A strange tingling sensation flowed down her arm and she giggled.  Padma, not wanting to be outdone, followed suit.  After a minute the pulled their arms out, sat down on the ground and faced each other.

"Should we go in?" Padma whispered, not really knowing why.  Mandy shrugged.

"I don't see why not.  Your father wouldn't keep anything really dangerous down here, would he?" she asked.  Padma shook her head vehemently.  Mandy shrugged again and climbed to her feet.  "One small step for wizard kind…" she said under her breath.  Padma snickered, also climbing to her feet.  They turned in unison to face the mirror.

"On three," Padma suggested.  Mandy nodded.  "One…two…three!"

*

The world spun around Padma sickeningly, and she struggled to keep down her breakfast.  Next to her she could hear Mandy gagging as well.  After a few seconds the world steadied and Padma felt herself slam heavily to the ground.  It was rather like her first trip using Floo Powder, and she could tell anyone which one she preferred.  Mandy stared up at the ceiling, trying to regain her bearings.  Before they could even begin to recuperate, a shrill voice pierced the air.

"Padma!  Thank god!" cried Parvati, her face and hair streaked with dirt.  Lavender stood behind her, looking similarly woebegone.  She smiled sheepishly at Padma and Mandy.  Padma climbed unsteadily to her feet and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked, dusting herself off.  Mandy decided to lie on the ground a little longer.  Parvati looked at Padma strangely.

"Aren't you here to save us?" she asked.  Padma looked taken-aback.

"No, we just wanted to explore that mirror thing," she said.  Parvati and Lavender exchanged worried looks.  Padma frowned.  "Why?"

"Was the mirror thing a kind of doorway in one of the room on the lowest floor?" asked Parvati slowly.  Padma nodded, and looked even more confused when Lavender burst into tears.  Parvati pursed her lips grimly.  "Hasn't anyone noticed we're gone?" she asked.  Padma started to shake her head, then frowned.  Mandy sat up slightly.

"I was wondering why we hadn't seen you since Christmas," she said.  Lavender's sobs continued, and Mandy shot her a glare.  "Would you cut that out?" she asked brusquely.  Lavender looked up, her lower lip trembling.

"We're trapped here," she said in a small voice.  Padma looked disgusted with her.

"No we're not, we just need to go back through the door," she said, gesturing behind her.  Parvati shook her head.  Lavender's tears started anew, and Mandy looked backwards.  She paled visibly.  Dreading what she'd see, Padma turned around.

The wall behind her was blank.

"We're trapped," said Parvati bleakly.  


End file.
